The 5-methyl-1-phenyl-2(1H)-pyridone, formula;
It is a drug that has been applied in the restoration of tissues with lesions with fibrosis and the prevention of fibrotic lesions. This compound, Pirfenidone, it is by itself a known compound and its pharmacological effects has been described, for example, in Japanese applications numbers 87677/1974 and 1284338/1976, as an anti-inflammatory agent that includes antipyretic and analgesics. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,839,346, published Oct. 1, 1974; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,281, published Aug. 10, 1976; the U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,699 published Aug. 16, 1977, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,509 published Oct. 4, 1977, which described the methods for the obtained Pirfenidone, as well as its use as an anti-inflammatory agent. In the Mexican patent 182, 266 the antifibrotic activity of the 5-methyl-1-phenyl-2(1H)-pyridone is described.
Different resources and treatments have been used to the date and none of them have shown to be really effective. Pirfenidone has shown its efficacy as an anti-fibrotic agent in different pathologies and organs, and has been demonstrated in previous works, where we have observed an effect on the fibroblasts and the production of collagen and extracellular matrix, as well as in experimental models and in clinical tests also.
Many substances could form gels when a gelificant agent is added. This is use in many diverse products in the manufacturing industry, from food to paint, passing through adhesives.
Gels are also important in the chemistry part related with the processes SOL_GEL and in the synthesis of solid materials with nanopores.
Gels are classified in: aqueous (hydrogels) or organic (organogels), dependingo if the aqueous component is water or an organic solvent; organic or inorganic in nature, colloidal or thick grain, according to the size of the particles; and rigid gels, elastic or tixothrophic, according to its mechanic properties.
The hydrocolloids are substances that are produced from vegetable and animal proteins or multiple sugars. They have the capacity to swell themselves and to bind to water. The hydrocolloids are used to thicken, solidify and stabilize food.